Forum:User Pictures
OK, we are not allowed to put pictures of ourselves here, but some people (like me) are fine with putting our face on the internet. Unless on a website you have you address and a picture of yourself with a caption that says "This is a picture of me" no one is going to be able to find you. My second argument is that if you are walking down the street, and you are worried about the threat of being kidnapped just because your face is on the internet, you might as well put a mask on so no one can photograph you! I am not saying you have to put a picture of yourself here, I am just saying we should have the freedom to! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 21:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedyly. Did you see my Dublin pictures? I will put them on my page. WHERE IN THE COC DOES IT SAY WE AREN'T ALLOWD TO PUT PHOTOS OF OURSELVES ON HERE??? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 21:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think COPPA would let you, but then again, I think that only applies to children under 13. Ask your parents first. And also, don't you care about your privacy? -- 09:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) COPAA Doesnt apply to where I am from, and I am old enough to bypass it anyways. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 19:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but if a site is in a place where COPPA applies, it's in effect. -- 19:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Im old enough to bypass it, anways. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 19:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) You gys can put your face on this wiki --The FluffMiester 21:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) But only IF you're over 13. It's against the law if you post pictures of your self if you're under the age. -- 23:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) (p.s. Triskelle, if you want to post your Dublin pictures, I recommend posting them to a site like flickr rather than putting 'em on the wiki.) Here's a Warning Before You Post Your Image (which you can do if you dare) Mushroom sticks! One of the most fundamental aspects of safety... NOT ON THE COC IN TIME! Well, since it's too late to amend, thus meaning you can do it, I'm going to say the following. You CAN put your face on this wiki... but do you want to? First off, contrary to popular belief, if there was a criminal who hated you and wanted to destroy you, and said villain had the money/hack/skills/job to do so, he or she COULD get you with just a picture, and a simple mistake or slip of a save button. If you contribute via an IP Address, and comment that this is the IP Adress of {username}, even if you revert it, it will remain on the page history. Now, a familiar antivirus program (McAfee) comes with a Locate IP feature, and there are websites like "WHO-IS" that ared dedicated to pinpointing regions of IP addressess, including ISP, country, and a rough region in that country, such as a certain number of states or parishes. There also exists a special Google Map feature on an obsure website (link found from Pointless Sites) that shows exactly wherw an IP edited Wikipedia, refreshed every so often. Individuial IP Addresses would flash in the blink of an eye, but with an accurate press of the PrtScrn-button, BAM! Paste that to paint, and you've got a rough zone. This only exists for Wikipedia, but my point is IP Adresses for users CAN be traced! If someone hated you enough, they could DEFINATELY get you, even if you're in another nation. They would need a passport, some sort of weapon, and a map, coupled with the image. With that knowledge, they MAY be able to find you, espcially if they know your name. If they REALLY wanted to, they COULD get you. The likelihood that someone would go after you is SLIM, but it still exists! Feel free to post your picture, but consider my warning. Self defense wouldn't hurt. I myself vowed to NEVER reveal myself on the Intenet, and you may if you wish, but it IS a bit riaky!! You have been warned! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 22:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) NO, NO, NO. I WILL NEVER post my picture on the web. My mom would KILL me, and probabaly the person going after me too... LuXerra Rules!! [[User talk:LuXerra|Fly Air Bourne! 23:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC)